


rubble

by buckybarnesthehotshot



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers AU, Avengers Angst, Avengers Imagine, Gen, Multi, avengers fanfic - Freeform, avengers fluff, avengers x reader - Freeform, avengers x y/n, avengers x you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybarnesthehotshot/pseuds/buckybarnesthehotshot
Summary: 𝒀/𝑵’𝒔 𝒎𝒊𝒔𝒔𝒊𝒐𝒏 𝒈𝒐𝒆𝒔 𝒘𝒓𝒐𝒏𝒈 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒄𝒐𝒎𝒎𝒔 𝒅𝒐𝒘𝒏, 𝒔𝒉𝒆 𝒍𝒆𝒂𝒗𝒆𝒔 𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒇𝒓𝒊𝒆𝒏𝒅𝒔 𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒇𝒊𝒏𝒂𝒍 𝒎𝒆𝒔𝒔𝒂𝒈𝒆...𝒐𝒓 𝒊𝒔 𝒊𝒕?
Relationships: Avengers Team & Reader, Avengers Team/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Kudos: 128





	rubble

**Author's Note:**

> based off a tumblr request i got

“Stupid comms,” Y/N huffed, tearing out her earpiece and throwing it to the ground when all she could hear from it was static. She didn’t expect the mission to go the way it did, but there she was, under a collapsed piece of concrete, barely even giving her space to move.

Then again, where the hell could she go? Her foot was trapped under a piece of scaffolding, the flat metal nearly cutting through the material of her boot…HER BOOT!

She remembered the trick she pulled on Natasha before she left for her mission. She struggled to reach into the holster of her boot, but she struggled to move with all the cuts and bruises all over her body. Finally, she managed to reach into her calf pocket to pull out Natasha’s phone.

By some miracle, the phone didn’t crack! She wracked her brain in an attempt to remember the spy’s password. Her brain zoned into the only day Nat told her the password.

“C’mon Y/N, you’re a spy! You can do this,” she mumbled to herself as she typed every character in Nat’s password until finally, the screen changed into that of her home screen!

She shuffled to go to the Messages app and went to the Avengers group chat to make her final statement to them. A call for help with the undertones of goodbye.

“Hey, it’s y/n. I was sent on a mission earlier, as you know, but things went to shit. A building collapsed on me and I’m trapped under everything,” Y/N paused, trying to figure out what to tell them next.

“I’m sorry I won’t make it for our team dinner later, or ever at this point. At least I don’t have to eat Wanda’s attempts at cooking,” the h/c-haired girl chuckled as a tear rolled down her cheek, clearing a path through the dust and ash on her face. She didn’t want to say goodbye but she knew she had to.

“Please, don’t blame yourselves for this. There was no way for you to know anyways, right? My years as an avenger were the best years of my life and even though we’ve been through a lot, I’d never trade those years for anything. Before I began working as an Avenger, I didn’t bother making friends at S.H.I.E.L.D. I saw them all as temporary people I’d only be working with occasionally,” Y/N admitted as tears began flowing freely from her eyes. You could hear her gasping for air as she sobbed. Y/N wasn’t the type to cry. Not in front of anyone. It would’ve hurt the team when they heard her words.

“You guys were the first group of people I was able to connect with and I’m grateful for that. I love you guys so much, in case I forgot to tell you that recently,” Y/N smiled, reminiscing on her times with her friends.

“I’m sorry this had to happen. Please tell Nat I’m sorry for stealing her phone,” she chuckled before pressing send on the screen.

After ending the recording, she just sat there, sobbing freely as she ignored the pain that overtook her body with every ragged breath she took.

Meanwhile, at the tower, Wanda rushed out of her bedroom to let everyone know what she just heard as her mascara ran down her pale cheek, leaving everyone confused.

“Wanda? What happened?” Nat rushed to her side, helping the girl to the couch.

“It’s Y/N. Her mission went wrong and s-she sent something to the group chat,” Wanda sobbed into Natasha’s hair as she handed her phone over. Nat knew it must have been important so she linked the phone to the speaker.

Everyone was now paying attention to the recording that began playing, instantly recognizing the pain in their teammate’s voice. They had no clue of what went down in her mission, making them regret not bothering to go with her all because the e/c-eyed girl promised them she would be able to handle the mission without their help.

Everyone grew restless with every word that left Y/N’s mouth, her soft sobs tearing holes into their hearts. They wanted to be there for her, and reassure her that everything would be fine but even they weren’t sure about that.

By the time the recording ended, everyone was pacing, struggling to express how they felt with the situation. They were all searching their brains for a way to help Y/N but from the sounds of her sobs, even the optimistic girl figured it was the end for her. Tony, ever the genius, did the next best thing they could…

“F.R.I.D.A.Y, put Nick Fury on the line,” he demanded as the A.I responded with a simple beep before the line began to ring.

“Stark, what the hell do you need from me?” Fury demanded, sounding about as stressed as the Avengers were feeling.

“Y/N. What happened to her mission?” Tony demanded, hearing an audible huff of frustration from the other line.

“Our bomb diffusing team weren’t able to diffuse all the bombs on time and they were told to evacuate everyone. Y/N insisted on following through with the mission which was to gather intel. Before she could get out, the building collapsed on her. We can’t even tell if she’s alive anymore,” Fury spoke with honestly, his last words leaving a bitter taste in the Avengers’ mouths. Were they going to presume her dead before they called? Were they going to stop looking for her?

“Well, she’s alive, Fury,” Steve huffed, growing impatient with the director of S.H.I.E.L.D.

“We sent a search and rescue team in the rubble, but even they’re beginning to lose hope in finding Agent L/N,” Fury admitted.

“Bullshit! Y/N is alive somewhere under all that rubble. It was your people that put her in this situation and it better be your people that get her out or there’ll be consequences,” Bucky snarled, his metal fist connecting with a nearby wall, shattering the concrete.

“You know what, Fury? We’re coming over there. We will find our Y/N. Avengers, suit up,” Steve snarled before walking into his room to change into his suit.

The avengers got suited up so quickly, it may have been a new record for them. Finding Y/N was their priority and they sure as hell would be damned if they didn’t.

They all gathered in the Quinjet as they flew to the location of Y/N’s mission, their hearts beating in their chests as they waited anxiously to arrive.

Their hearts nearly broke when they saw the state the “building” was in. Everything was in ruin and thinking about the fact that somewhere, under there, Y/N was counting every second near her death broke them.

“Split up. We need to cover as much surface area as possible. If there are any signs of Y/N being anywhere, call everyone immediately. It’s crucial we get her out from under all this ASAP. We don’t know the extent of her injuries and the sooner they’re treated, the better,” Steve commanded before immediately running off into the rubble in search of Y/N.

The search was grueling. Their muscles were sore from carrying bits and pieces of concrete away from where they were in hopes of finding her, their throats went sore from screaming out her name, their faces were covered in dust from the rubble.

They spent hours and their bodies nearly gave out before Rhodey heard a rhythmic tapping near his location accompanied by the sound of dry sobs. His find cleared up with his newfound strength, he ran while yelling into his comms. They found Y/N!

“Y/N! Are you down there?” he yelled into a gap between two large pieces of concrete. He heard the sobs halt before he heard shuffling beneath the concrete.

“Rhodey? Is that you? Fuck, help me, please!” Y/N yelled with her voice hoarse from all the sobbing.

“She’s here!” Rhodey yelled out as he tried pulling the large piece of rubble off her, but even with his War Machine suit, he only found the concrete budging a little.

When everyone else saw what their suited friend was attempting to do, they all rushed to his aid to push it away from Y/N. When they freed her from the confining bits of concrete, she tried pulling herself out to engulf them all in a hug, only flinching when she realized her whole foot was still under the sharp scaffolding.

“She’s stuck!” Bucky pointed out, immediately trying to slowly clear away everything weighing on her leg.

He frowned when he realized the last thing he needed to pull out, the small piece of scaffolding, was cutting into her flesh, and pulling it away could have made everything worse.

“We’re going to have to cut this away. We can’t take it out or else she’ll lose more blood,” Bucky stated, motioning to the piece of metal.

“On it,” Tony huffed with determination before using a minute laser to cut into the metal, closely avoiding contact with Y/N’s skin.

When she realized she was finally free, Y/N tried to stand but failed when her muscles gave out from lack of use. Steve and Wanda rushed to her side to help her into the Quinjet. There, they set her onto a medical bed as she tried her best to keep from falling asleep, knowing it could have been dangerous.

When they got back to the tower, they immediately began treatment for all her injuries. She spent 14 days in a medical induced coma and there was always an avenger by her side at every second of the day. None of them wanted her to be alone when she woke up and they sure as hell didn’t want her alone ever again.


End file.
